The Powerpuff and Rowdyruff Life
by GamerArtGirl
Summary: The Heroes are in middle school and they have to face the daily lives of bullies, brutes, and weird annoyances (with some romance in there). How do you think there lives should be like? Your thoughts count some of the chapters will be off of some of your ideas so start thinking and review!
1. Info Chapter

(A/N): The one shot are in the order of how the PPGS are introduced in the theme song (Reds, Blues then Greens). Also i'm new to FanFiction so please don't be mean.

**Before we start to get some questions out the way here are some character descriptions:**

**Blossom-**

**Age: 12 or 13**

**Hair: All the way down to her legs, she has smaller bows and her hair is almost always in a ponytail**

**Attire: In school diamond patterned sweaters (with pinks, reads and whites) and jeans or shorts that stop high thigh or just dresses with sweaters and black leggings.**

**Personal: Still the same as she was in the original PPGS Series but she can loosen more now but is still school/learning crazy.**

**Powers: The same as a she was in the PPGS Series but has healing powers (but can also transfer pain to you) and ice and heat breath is like 10x stronger.**

* * *

><p><strong>Brick-<strong>

**Age: 13 or 14**

**Hair: Still got that cap and his hair goes to his butt and is usually in a loose low ponytail**

**Attire: In school pretty much exactly like Blossom but obviously no dresses just the original RRB clothes**

**Personal: Same as Blossom and still got that bad boy act but when it comes to his family or Blossom he'd do anything but he won't admit he totally loves her even though everyone knows.**

**Powers: Same as a the original Series but he has the ability to make force fields so no one can get in or out and can't even see or hear through it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Bubbles-<strong>

**Age: 12 or 13**

**Hair: Either high or low pigtails or its out (hair goes a bit passed mid-back) and she has a bubble hair clip personally given to her by Boomer and will do anything to keep it safe.**

**Attire: She decided to keep her old clothe fashion sense so she wears a blue top with a black belt and wears skinny blue jeans.**

**Personal: Still sweet as can be and her twisted side has gotten stronger so she can be more scary than Blossom's Pain Giver and Buttercup herself!**

**Powers: Same as the Original Series but that Sonic Screech can turn your brain to mush and has water powers.**

* * *

><p><strong>Boomer-<strong>

**Age: 13 or 14**

**Hair: Same still as the Boys Are Back in Town episode but a bit longer**

**Attire: Blue hoods or vest with white or light blue shirts and black pants**

**Personal: Exact Bubbles but more boyish**

**Powers: Exact Bubbles but instead or that screech he's got a lighting Boomerang**

* * *

><p><strong>Buttercup-<strong>

**Age: 12 or 13**

**Hair: That whip at the end is gone but she tends to curl it back up and her hair goes to her mid-back but 2 centimeters shorter from touching it.**

**Attire: Always got green/black shirts that say DO I LOOK LIKE I CARE on it or other things and camo pants with combat boots.**

**Personal: Same as the original series but has loosen up a bit**

**Powers: Same as the series and he controls the earth**

* * *

><p><strong>Butch-<strong>

**Age: 13 or 14**

**All I can say he is exactly like BC but his hair is in natural spikes and yea that's really it.**

* * *

><p>Welp that's all you need to know about the characters so I hope there's no confusion on how they look and how old they are and stuff. So without further A-Do enjoy my PPG X RRB One Shots (first three chapters and the actual story).<p>

**Please Review~ ^U^**


	2. Chapter 1

Our story begins with the house of the Three Heroines known as the Powerpuff Girls

**Blossoms P.O.V**.

"BUTTERCUP! GET UP!" Bubbles yelled at our lazy sister _**STILL**_ in bed. "Nnnnngh" she moan as she got rapidly shocked by Bubbles. Bubbs started to weep because she couldn't get BC up. *ZAP* "Yeow!" BC yelled when she got struck with a wave of massive pain in her butt from yours truly. "Alight! I'M UP! I'M UP!" She complained and went to her bathroom. (A/N): As they got older they had to get separate rooms so yea.

_'I wonder if the boys have it worse than us.'_ I wondered to myself as I went downstairs to help prepare our lunches.

* * *

><p><strong>Bricks P.O.V.<strong>

"DAMMIT! BUTCH GET YOUR ASS UP!" I yelled as Boom and I tried to get our lazy ass brother up. "Hmmm, I have an idea," Boom started "BC's naked." Boom said loudly into Butch's ear. "WHERE?!" Butch shouted and jumped out of bed. "You perverted bum, of course BC's not here!" I told him. He blushed and went back to bed. "Oh, no you don't," Boom zapped Butch with lightning. "Fine, I'm Up!" he yelled and went to his bathroom.

'_Geez, I wonder if school will be any better than this'_ I thought as I went to get breakfast finished. Yea can't believe it myself me making breakfast!

**-Time Skip-**

As the bell rang, thus showing school's in session, now the boys were at their lockers until, "Hey boys." Princess said seductively with her posy Bead and Brace Hunter. "UGH! LEAVE US ALONE!" Butch told them. "Oh Butch baby, don't be like that!" Brace got closer and tried to kiss him the same as Princess and Bead. But then they instantly started walking the other way until they faced Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup **(A/N: Forgot to mention they can kinda control your body when your distracted.)** "Who do you think you are?" Bubbs told them nicely. "Were the girls that belong with those boys not you!" they said picking a fight with them. Then Blossom formed icicles and pointed them at the girls. "I could kill you right now if I wanted to, but if I did that would go on my permanent record and I can't have that so unless you want to wake up in the emergency hospital I advise you to walk away." She told them colder than her ice. Then BC brought in a boulder and Bubs started forming lightning. "Eek! It's not worth it girls RUN!" the girls ran away in a hurry and tripped a few times. While the other people in the hallway laughed out loud.

**No Ones P.O.V.**

"Damn, didn't know you had it in you to do that Pinky." Brick told Bloss as he high fived her. "All in a day's work" she replied as she hugged and kissed him on the lips. "So no one can get any ideas." She simply said and walked to her locker after the girls kissed and/or hugged their male counterparts. Leaving the boys blushing like crazing, watching then walk away.

_'The years really had changed them, huh'_ the boys thought to themselves as they finished gathering their books and headed out their homerooms.

**Please review~ ^U^**


	3. Chapter 2

**Still No One's P.O.V.**

The morning was pretty boring but not as much since the 6 heroes had the exact same classes. Same old usual stuff but today they were getting their last test grades back, the Reds getting A's, Blues getting B's, and of course the Greens or should I say the green in this case Butch getting an F while BC got a B like the Blues. "This sucks I'll have to start going to tutoring if this keeps up!" Butch said depressed after class was over. "Ugh, Your hopeless I guess I have no choice let's try out best to help you get a B on the test after lunch." BC said to him as Bubbs patted his back. He looked up, smiled at her, then thanked her with a hug. "What ever idiot." she muttered while blushing.** (A/N: Here comes part one of romance in this story).**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>-The Reds and the Cherry Blossom Petal-<strong>_

**Blossom's P.O.V.**

I was under the Cherry Blossom Tree halfway done with my lunch and decided to read a book, when my ears twitched after hearing a twig snap. I looked around immediately and saw nothing. "Must have been a squirrel or something." I muttered to myself. Then two arms wrapped around me and lifted me into the cherry blossom tree. I started to panic and tried to squirm out of the arms of my most likely to be kidnapper but then he said, "Chill out, Pinky". I instantly stopped squirming and knew immediately who it was. "And a squirrel? You thought I was a squirrel?" he commented. I blushed and looked away. "What is it Brick?" I asked him. He then picked me up and turned me around so I was then facing him. "Remember? What happened here?" he told me and kissed my hair. "Yeah, I remember." I blushed.

_'It was their first year in Pokey Oaks M.S. and at this tree it had been destroyed. One day Brick ans I both came to the tree and wished it was healed and but a miracle we healed it. It came back to life _and had healing powers ever since._ We floated into the tree and saw each other. Before we hated each other but at that moment it felt like destiny,we kissed and stared into each others eyes until the bell rang. I'm pretty sure we said we loved each other as we flew quickly to our classes and that's what happened.'_

A bird flew passed the tree and cause a petal to landed on Brick's bangs. As I reached for the petal I noticed how close I got to him and he look into my eyes with those gorgeous crimson eyes of his and we kissed. "You taste like strawberry milk." He smiled at me and kissed me one more time. "I love you, Blossom." He told me and that made me blush he called me by my first name and not by my eye color. "Me too, I love you too Brick." I smiled back. it felt like sweet bliss.

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>-The Blues and the Unicorn Statue-<em>**

**Boomer's P.O.V.**

Bubbs and I were eating lunch together as usual near the broken unicorn fountain. "It's sad the fountain broke," she started "I can't get the water to come through the pipes it's clogged up." She finished. "I could help by shriveling the muck clogging it," I started "Then this place can be more special" I finished and smiled at her. It actually worked; the fountain was actually running again.

I got a little too excited and fell in. "You okay?" Bubbs asked me with so much concern in her eyes, gosh she's cute. "Yea I'm fine" I replied and she jumped in too. "Why'd you do that?" I asked her "Now your wet." "It's alright we could just dry any second anyway." She told me and I nodded in agreement. We started playing with the water making objects in it, until she fell. "Bubbs! You alright?" I asked as I helped her up but I also fell and she landed on top of me. Her eyes looked so pure, like the clear sky, _"You're my Water Princess"_ I said out of nowhere and instantly wished I kept quiet because she laughed at me. "Don't laugh at me." I told her and looked away blushing. "Look here" she told me and when I turned she smashed her lips on mine. "If I'm your Princess your my knight in shining armor" she giggled. "I love you, Bubbles" I spurred out. _'Shizz!'_ I thought but she kissed me again. "I loved you too Boomer." She told me and we kissed again, and not that it mattered but it tasted like blueberries. Sweet sweet Blueberries.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>-The Greens and the Reward Game-<strong>_

**Buttercup's P.O.V.**

So we went to the roof to study because no one goes there and we didn't need a key since we could fly. "I know you are going to be difficult and I'm just doing this out of kindness, so for every right answer I'll k- I'll k-kiss you." I said lowly. "I doubt it, babe." Butch said to me "No matter how tough you are you'll never kiss me unless I do it first." He finished. "That's not true!" I replied back "Alright then prove it." He told me. "Fine!" I don't get it he got every single question yet he failed the first test. "I don't get it how did you not pass?" I asked him. "I honestly didn't care for the test that's all." He simply told me.

"Well were done so now what?" I told him. "I got it! I'll ask you questions and if you get it right I'll kiss you." "Fine." I replied. "My favorite color?" "Forest Green or just green in general." *smooch* Question, answer, kiss, question, answer, kiss was all that happened until… "Who do I like?" he asked. "Me." I told him. "Wrong." He told me. My heart shattered. "What? I thought you liked me." I chocked. "No I don't like you." He told me as if it was the easiest thing in the world to do. "I-" I cut him off by tackling him but he ended up on top of me. "Wrong move and you didn't let me finish." He told me. "It doesn't matter," I started to weep and I never thought I would but it hurt so much. "You don't-you don't li-" he cut me off by crashing his lips into mine. "I said I didn't like you and that's true because I love you." He told me. "You idiot!" I yelled "I love you, too!" He got up and started to fly to the bottom of the school but gave me his hand. "Your still cute even if you cry." He said as he smiled. *PUNCH* "Ow!" he yelled. "Don't tell anyone about this!" I told him as i dried my eyes. "Alright." He kissed me and floated down while mocking me. "'You don't-you don't-'" I threw a rock at him but he dodged. "Fine I'll stop" he smiled and blew a kiss at me and went into the school.

_'Damn! I hate that I love him so much!'_ I said to myself as i went into the building.

**Please review~ ^U^**


	4. Chapter 3

**No Ones P.O.V.**

T hings were going just fine the Girls and Boys got along very well and life was all good until…

"WHAT?!" BC yelled/asked Bubbs. "You're positive you saw them?" Bloss asked her in total shock.

"Yes." Bubbs replied weeping a bit

**-Flashback-**

**Bubbles P.O.V.**

'I was walking home alone because of cleaning duty and I saw The Boys going to the park and I decided to surprise Boomie and I heard them talking, "Woah, dude you serious." Butch asked. "You're not seriously…" Boom started, I couldn't hear Boomer because he used his surroundings to make sure no one would hear him. "With Princess and not telling the girls." He finished. "You can't tell them either it'll protect them from the truth," Brick started and then sucked his teeth. "Damn I can't that red head, we should just end it." He finished. "I feel bad for Bubbles and Buttercup too" Boom added.'

**-End of Flashback-**

* * *

><p><strong>No Ones P.O.V.<strong>

"I think they might be trying to side with Princess and-and do something bad to us." Bubbs comepletely broke into tears and BC comforted her. Bloss stood in front of the window. "We have to settle this and find out the truth, Let's Go Girls!"

* * *

><p><strong>Brick's P.O.V.<strong>

Boomer and I were sitting on the coach while a horror movie was just playing in the background. I was reading a book and Boomer was just in a daze thinking about lord knows what when and Butch was in his room then*knock knock* "Who the hell could that be?" Boomer asked getting out of his daze. "Let's see." I said, I got the remote and pressed mute and threw it back exactly where it was. I opened the door to find the girls looking not so happy, before I could ask what was wrong Blossom grabbed my arm and pulled me to the coach and BC got Butch.

"What the hell is up with you and Princess!?" they asked all of us. This is obviously not going to be an easy night.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: Sorry the chapter is short I was busy today and couldn't type faster. Tomorrow I promise I'll try to have 2 long chaps up. Please Review~)**


	5. Chapter 4

**(A/N: Soooooooooo sorry guys, I have been neglecting my work and to make it up I'll try my best to get a chapter up every day ^ ^ and also tell me some ideas I could have to make the story better and I'll even put you on blast and everyone will know what a great idea you came up with. Now without any further A-Do let's get back to the story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Still Brick's P.O.V.<strong>

"Whoa, what's up Bloss?" I asked in total confusion. "Don't play dumb with me Brickie Boy!" she started "Bubbles overheard you guys talking about Princess and something about how if you don't tell us the truth it would protect us!" I looked at my brothers and they gave me that 'We don't know what to do' look. I replied with a sigh and 'You two are hopeless' look. "Well you see ummmm…" I started but Boomer intervened, "We were planning a surprise!" he yelped. "Yeah, and we needed Princess who is a girl to help find the best way to surprise you guys." Butch finished. "Yea-yeah but you found out so surprise is out, darny darn darn." I ended it.

* * *

><p><strong>Buttercup's P.O.V.<strong>

"Really you think we'd by that?" I asked. "Butch come on tell me what's happening, or else no more kisses." I finished hoping he'd actually get upset over that, and luckily he did. "No! Brick put up a force field!" he yelled and shook his brother. "No! They can't know!" he yelled back. "Ow!" the boys yelled in unison and fell to the ground. "Brick, tell us NOW." Blossom demanded bring pain to their knees it seemed. "Okay okay!" Brick yelled and put up a shield around us.

"Princess and the Hunters have antidote X a whole lot of it." Brick started. "She'll use it on you three if we don't go out with them tomorrow." "WHAT?!" Bubbs yelled. "If she thinks she'll go out on a date with my Boomer** (he started blushing)** then she's lost it!" she finished. "That's not it; she'll kill the Professor and kill you along with him." Boomer told us.

* * *

><p><strong>Butch's P.O.V.<strong>

"Protect the Professor for us." they said in unison and each one of them started to tear up a bit and collapsed they were with darts. "Bubbles!" Boomer said holding Bubbles in his arms. Brick and I held our counterparts in our arms when a dart headed towards my head but Brick caught it. There was a note attached_** 'I put a sleeping dart on them nothing serious, they'll forget everything that happened and Bubbles will forget hearing you guys talk, tell them again and I'll inject them with the antidote X and poison, so if you don't want them to die I'll advise you to keep your mouths shut, hehehe –PM**_

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: Sorry for the incredibly short chapter but it is what it 'll happen next? Will they be injected or not how will the boys react? It's going to be in the next chapter. Leave a review in case you want me to put something into the chapter Bye~**


	6. Chapter 5

**Princess's P.O.V.**

"That'll keep them quiet for now." I laughed. "Princess we respect you and all but this is just craziness." Bead told her. "Yeah, your Dad won't be happy about this." Brace finished. "SHUDDAP! It's like we said we deserve them not the girls!" I yelled at them. "Plus, were not just doing this for us, Mojo Jojo needs the boys too and if we help him he'll make them ours." I reminded them and laughed manically. "Now let's go, that sleeping dart is also secretly draining their powers and it will hopefully make the girls slowly forget the boys too, it's all part of the plan." She told them as they flew off with their pretty pink _**(I know, gross right? *sigh* the rich Girly-Girls these days -.-)**_ sparkly jet packs.

**Boomer's P.O.V.**

"THAT LITTLE BI- BENCH!" I yelled. _**(Lol you'd think he'd curse but nah).**_ "Boomer calm down, the note said it was only a sleeping dart." Brick told me. "I don't know man; Princess is someone who doesn't tell the WHOLE truth." Butch said. "If she isn't telling us the whole truth we'll have to force it out of her, but for now we'll have to remain quiet about this to the girls." Brick told us and soon enough the girls started to moan as they started to wake up. "Bubbs! " I yelled as I hugged her like my life depended on it.

**Blossom's P.O.V.**

"Brick, let go of me I can't breathe." I told him. "What happened? My head is killing me I can't even heal myself." I asked him. "That's not important right now, but do you feel any different?" he asked with so much concern in his eyes. "Try to fly." He told my sisters and I. "Okay?" I flew up but suddenly fell down, and so did my sisters. "What? Why can't I fly?!" I started to freak out.

**Brick's P.O.V.**

"What? Why can't I fly?!" Blossom started to freak out. "What did you do to us?!" she questioned me while backing up; she looked at me with those hard eyes I have not seen since we were kids. "I did not do anything, I swear!" I reassured her I walked closer to her, but she back up even more. "Blossom you need calm down." I told her she stopped moving I guess she realized that I didn't touch her but I was wrong. "Who are you? Where am I? Why do you know my name?" she asked looking around and kept staring at me with those cold eyes. I started to panic myself because her sisters too look at my brothers confused. "It's me Brick Jojo, your male counterpart and your boy _**(I started to blush)**_ friend. "Boyfriend? I don't have a boyfriend, I'm sorry if you like me, I'm flattered but I don't like you." She told me coldly a walked towards her sisters. "Let's go girls." I started to tear up and my heart and mind started going haywire. "BLOSSOM!" I ran up to her and hugged her. "Please don't forget me, we go to the same school, and we have the exact same classes." I started "The cherry tree! Don't forget the cherry tree!" My brothers were doing the exact same thing I was. "Guys take them to the places they can't forget us!" I told them and flew outside with a freaked out girl flying behind me. For some reason they all were, I tried something and let go of her and she started to fall down. I started flying to the school with an idea. _**'They need us to do things! So we can restore their memories right?'**_ I asked myself not caring what was in my way. All I cared for was getting to that tree, our special cherry tree.

**(A/N: They don't remember the boys?! What's going to happen now? Will their memories be restored? All questions will be answered in the next chapter. Please Review~**


	7. Chapter 6

**Butch's P.O.V.**

I don't care if Princess is a girl. I'll kick her rich sorry ass. She changed her, Buttercup is not my Buttercup. I looked at her and watch her as she looked around the roof scared as if I were going to shot her and her family. "Calm down BC" I told her "I'm not the bad guy here." I reassured her. She started to calm down. "W-who are you?" she started "Where are my sisters?" "They are with their boyfriends." I told her so maybe she'd get the hint that we are also dating. "You mean the two boys that look like Blossom and Bubbles?" she asked confused. "Yes." I told her. 'Dang I don't want to be rude but she sounds like she was just created like a complete airhead. Her eyes widen "So your my b-boyfriend?" I face palmed. "Yea I am." She walked up to me and kissed my cheek. This is still not my BC. "Um your name is Boomer?" she asked me. *face palm* "It's Butch, BC" "Ohhhhhh" she said like a complete, well not BC more like the opposite! I never thought this would happen but I started to cry it was hopeless she was not BC and she does not remember me. "Why are you crying?" she asked still oblivious to what was happening. "You're not Buttercup, at least not mine." I said still tearing.

* * *

><p><strong>Buttercup's P.O.V.<strong>

I paused for a minute, thinking deep down and hardly at the boy me. I feel so bad for him, I would not cry over something like this. Or would I?

**_-Flashback-_**

"Hey! Give it back!" I yelled at a boy. It seemed to be like it happened this year. "Haha, if you want it come and get it!" he yelled back at me. I tackled him and we laughed. "Fine here is your blanket." He gave it back. "Thank you." I said as I kissed him on the cheek. "Hehe, whatever." He said as he blushed and he helped me up. "You okay BC?" he asked me. "Never better Butch."

_**-Flashback End-**_

I started to tear up. He's obviously very important to me. But I still don't remember him. I hugged him and he just stood there. I looked at him and he looked back at me. He kissed me. I didn't even resist it felt so right. He let go and hugged me back. "You are my Buttercup." He told me. Memories just popped in my head. From bad to good, I know who I am and I know who he is. "We studied up here for your remakes, didn't we?" I told him. He shot his head up and looked at me we so much joy. "You remember?" he asked me. "Yes and wipe your face, your 1000% uglier when you cry." I told him. He chuckled and wiped his face. "You are Buttercup again." He told me. "I'm back." I replied and we hugged each other. I'm pretty sure he whispered 'I Love You' but it was so low I could not hear properly, same old Butch.

**(A/N: Sorry i was not uploading chapters! Please don't kill me! I was so busy with school. I'm in the student council and i'm the secretary's assistant, not of the council but of the whole school, plus the school is divided in two buildings! So i run up and down to get work sown and i have reports to do! So please be patient with me! n Please review!) **


	8. Chapter 7

**Bubbles' P.O.V.**

This boy seems like a complete wimp, but he seems to be a good person. "Where are we?" I asked him with a rude attitude. (A/N: If you had seen the PPG Series you must know the episode Bubblevicious where Bubbs here was basically BC but more dangerous and unstable, I know right our sweet little Bubbs *fake gasps*). His eyes widened a bit then he replied, "It's the fountain, the one we fixed together." He told me.

* * *

><p><strong>Boomer's P.O.V.<strong>

"Where are we?" Bubbles asked me. She said it with a rude mean voice, she never EVER talked to me like this before. I can see she really has forgotten me, not only me but the fountain. "It's the fountain, the one we fixed together." I told her. "What are you talking about? I've never seen this fountain before are you sure they just did not just install it?" she asked me. I was about to faint, she really does not remember anything. I tried not to explode, didn't want to make her get a worse opinion of me. "For starters my name is Boomer Jojo, I am your male counterpart made to destroy you," she started to get her fist up. "BUT! Over the years we got along better and eventually started to like each other, and we are dating each other, Blossom and Brick, Me and You and Buttercup and Butch." I told her, her eyes softened a bit. "I don't like being lied to! Prove that we really know each other!" she yelled at me.

That's it, now she's being stubborn, I picked her up and threw her into the fountain. "Hey! What's your problem! Get off of m-" I moved back and put my hands in the water, I started to move the water and she did too. "What am I doing?" she asked freaking out, "Are you controlling me!" she asked/yelled. We formed all the things we did last time we were in the pond then she started making memories in the water and I just watched her. Her eyes softened completely to the Bubbles I know, but her eyes kept getting harder and harder. Is she fighting with herself?

* * *

><p><strong>Back to Bubbs' P.O.V.<strong>

'Urg! What is this?' I thought to myself. 'Don't remember you need to forget him, he's the enemy!' the dart kept telling me over and over again. 'Boomer! Help me I'm scared I'm trapped here I can't get out!' I tried to yell out to him but I could not speak. The water memories fell apart, I forced myself to write in the water so he can do something, But it ended up in mixed variables (Help me! Boomer I'm trapped) (Please! Do Something!) It's useless, he can understand me! I'm sorry Boomer I can break free! "Help me…Boomer I'm trapped…" he looked up at me I can tell he knows it me because it seems like my eyes are softening, he looked back down. "Please… Do...Something" he finished. He hugged me, I hoped it would work. I felt his warmth " " (I love you) I said, at least I could talk kinda, it was working! "I love you too, Bubbs so please come back to me" he told me and then kissed me. His warmth the warmth I loved more that my family. I couldn't feel the dart anymore, "Thank you for rescuing me." I said, I SPOKE, me not that dart! "You're…Welcome…B-bubbles." He was crying. "Y-your back, tha-ank God!" "I won't leave you again I told him. "I Love you" I told him "I love you too." The fountain sprang crazy with multiple colors, it was so beautiful, just like our love.

* * *

><p><strong><em>(AN: I'm back! :D and i have so many ideas, in case you have not noticed I love romance! and most of all i love PPG romance, specifically the Reds so next chapter is gonna be heart melting at least for me i guess, and the chapter after that will have a lot of action! Alright those are all the spoilers i'm gonna give you guys, Thnx 4 the Support~ Bye ^U^)_**


	9. Chapter 8

**Brick's P.O.V.**

'What am I gonna do?' I thought to myself 'How am I supposed to make her remem-'. When we landed there was a big problem. The tree, the tree looks exactly how it did when we still hated each other, it's destroyed. "Aha! Now I remember you!" Blossom yelled "You're evil! You were made to destroy me!" she started to get her fist up and ran at me. I dodged and pull her to the ground and I was on top, "Your wrong! I was made to destroy you," she started to squirm around "Not anymore! We're dating even, you love me!" after I told her, her eyes got even harder than ever, I was shocked for a bit then she pushed me off her. "I told you I DON'T HAVE A BOYFRIEND." She started "You're cute and all but you're the enemy! So I don't like you and you don't like me!" she finished and then started to run off.

I pulled her back in front of the tree. "Tell me! What is that?!" I yelled at her pointing to the tree. "It's a destroyed cherry blossom tree?" she told me. "What about it?" she asked me. "Don't you feel bad for the tree?!" I asked her. "Yea I do, but what can I do?" she told me. "I can't heal the tree." She finished. I started to sob up. Not only can she not remember the tree she can't even heal it again! "Yes you can, we both can!" I yelled at her "The tree was healed already by us! Why can't you remember that! We healed it, we are going out! We l-love each o-th-er." I completely broke down at that point. Thinking it was completely useless, she can't remember.

* * *

><p><strong>Blossom's P.O.V.<strong>

"Why are you crying? It's just a tree" I told him, but he's still sobbing. 'I thought I was good, but I made someone cry' I thought to myself. 'What is the big deal about this stupid tree!' I walked up to it and touch the destroyed bark. The texture feels the same I feel like I've even slept on it, without even thinking I climbed the tree to the highest point. That boy noticed me and started climbing too. When we got to the top we sat far away from each other. "This tree feels like I've been on it before." I started "I think I believe what you were saying" I finished. He just sat there and stared at me. "Hello? Say something." He just sat there looking at me. "Brick Jojo! Say something!" I yelled his name. He just kept looking at me, this is starting to get annoying but I don't feel that annoyed. "So Brick is your name?" he just nodded, still not saying a word.

He got up and moved closer to me. Oddly enough I felt fine with it, he pulled me up and sat where I was sitting and pulled me on him so I facing him again. Wait, again? He was not lying then this happened before. "You have to remember me, you just have to." He finally said closing his eyes and he pulled me closer to the point my cheek was on his chest. I started to cry, 'Why, why I can't remember anythi-'this tree, I feel something. Memories all over this tree, I can see them me and Brick, hugging, laughing, and kissing. The memories seemed so close, yet so far away, so nostalgic. I moved back, but ended up slipping and hurled downwards the floor. "Brick, help me!" I yelled as I fell but he did not move, I don't have powers I can't fly. Am I going to die? By falling off a tree?

* * *

><p><strong>No Ones P.O.V.<strong>

As Blossom fell, Brick wanted to help her so badly but he still thought it was useless. Blossom's life flashed before her eyes and yes even her memories of Brick. She remembers, she remembers her sweater got caught on one of the broken branches and she tried to get up but the branch was breaking and her life was soon to be over. "The tree! I remember our first year at school, and a few months back when the cherry blossom petal fell on your bangs! Brick, I remember help me!" she yelled at him but he still did not move. The branch broke and as Blossom fell her last words we're "I love you Brick". Blossom opened her eyes to see that she was on top of Brick he was holding her tight. "You remembered" he smiled but stopped moving. When Brick was going to catch her he slipped as well and couldn't fly in time so he just moved under her. Instead of Blossom dying Brick is, to the girl that had forgot him, the girl he loved.

* * *

><p><strong>Back to Blossom's P.O.V.<strong>

"Brick!" I yelled he's still unresponsive. I tried to help him but I couldn't his pulse got even smaller. 'Why is this happening? He saved me yet he's the one dying. I cried, all I could do was cry; he was getting paler by the second, my tears just rolled off his face. "Pinky? Stop crying I'm fine." He croaked at me "You saved me as well" he smiled at me and struggled to get up. He put his hand on the back of the tree, just like last time, I got up and put my hand in front of it. It slowly started to heal and restore to its original form. Instead this time it grew bigger and cherry blossom made a ring around the whole garden. It's even more beautiful than before. I flew up and guess who was waiting for me up there? Yep you guessed it, Brick my Brick I hugged him and he just sobbed on my shoulder again.

"Don't forget me ever again. Please Blossom you are my world I can't go on knowing you don't remember me at all. Memories are most important to me. I love you, I love you so much don't forget out love." He told me. "That's the first time you've ever said that to me. You really do love me, don't you?" I asked him. "More than anything." He replied back. "I love you too, and the same goes to you too, don't you ever forget me either." I told him. "Never gonna happen." He replied back confidently. Just like he always did, this is why I love him, he's my Brick my wonderful Brick and this is our wonderful tree. I'll get back whoever did this to us. Just wait I'll show them.

Brick kissed me, it felt like an eternity, so warm, so happily and so full of love. Just like he would, just like Brick.

_**(A/N: I think the passed three chapters turned out great~ What do you guys think? Tell me how you think i should start the next chapter and i'll start it with your name and a thank you ^ ^ deadline is Friday December 12. Okay till then Bye Guys~~~~~~)**_


	10. Chapter 9

**No One's P.O.V.**

The group got met back up, with even better expressions than ever before. "We remember, you guys" The girls said and went to hug the two boys that they were just friends with. "So about what happened-"Butch started to talk but BC shut him up. "Ohhh, we know what Princess did." Buttercup started with a matter-of-fact annoyed voice, "She's going to pay!" Everyone was surprised to see that Bubbles said that the same way and not Blossom. "Wait you know what Princess did?" Brick started to speak SOOO low that only the group could hear with their supersonic hearing. "Um, you did restore ALL our memories" Blossom started, "She hit us with a new type of anesthesia dart." She finished. "It's something that could have only been made by none other than Mojo Jojo." BC said as she pointed to the Townsville volcano.

* * *

><p><strong>Princess's P.O.V.<strong>

"What are you doing! This is not part of the plan!" I sneered at Mojo as he tried to get some of Brace, Bead and my D.N.A. He snatched some off of us and went to his laboratory. "At last! My plan can finally get started!" Mojo laughed maniacally. "I won't need you guys anymore!" he told the us. We tried to run but they are so used to running together they stuck together and all got caught. "No Powerpuffs help!" I yelped in total defeat. He had…

* * *

><p><strong>Bubbles' P.O.V.<strong>

_"No Powerpuffs help!"_ The girls and I heard someone yelp to us. "It's Princess, Mojo probably backstabbed them like he did to us when we were first created." Blossom said. "Then we have to save her, throw Mojo in jail, and kick her butt afterwards." BC said, "It's as simple as that." She finished. "Are we really going to save her after what she did you guys?" Butch asked us like we were crazy. "You don't understand because you were not made when it happened." Blossom told them and made the gesture to give them a flashback of what happened. As their eyes started to close we brought them down to the park and laid the boy's heads on their laps. "Cya later." We told them as their eyes shut close.

* * *

><p><strong>Butch's P.O.V.<strong>

When we woke up, we woke up to an explosion in the city and instantly flew to the scene. Mojo was there yelling about world domination and we soon saw the girls as kindergarteners carrying the professor. They looked so happy and calm; then again this was before we were made so yea. I flew up to them and tried to say something but they just flew right into me. "Dude, this is a vision of the past nothing can be altered here." Brick told me as he watched the events. "The point was to make the town love them because they were different the town did not except them, so Mojo found out they had powers and used them to take over the town, which was in complete chaos." Boomer told us and we just stared at him. "What?" he asked us. "Why do you sound smart in the weirdest situations?" I asked him. "Hey! I am smart!" he said and as he ran over to tackle me but I vanished, apparently I was waking up and so were they.

"Do you see what we mean? We have to save them, we know he is trying to use them too." Bubbles told us. "Alright fine." I gave in. "So, boys" Blossom looked at us, "Girls, here's the plan."

* * *

><p><em><strong>(AN: I know you must be upset that this chapter is short but I went swimming and I'm so tired just don't ask the next chapter will be up tomorrow Sunday December 14, 2014.)**_


	11. Chapter 10

**Brick's P.O.V.**

"So you really think he'll by the fact that you just 'wondered' through the neighborhood and found his volcano?" I asked Blossom with a dumb folded expression. "I know Mojo, he most knows you restored our memories so if we act like we did he'll think it's an act." She started. "So why would act clueless then?" Boomer asked. "Have you seen our acting? Trust me we are good, for example on Halloween a few years back, when we pulled that fit you assumed just was a disorder we had?" BC cut in. "Besides Mojo is not expecting what we're going to pull, stay here we'll be back in a little while." Blossom told us and gave us a farewell hug.

* * *

><p><strong>Buttercup's P.O.V.<strong>

So here's what's happening, were going to change our clothes. Picture me with my hair curled in white top with a see through forest sweater with lime green shorts and orange glasses **(I know never thought of the day where BC would EVER wear this, but it's all in the plan)**. Bubbles with her in a bun with bangs wearing what I normally where (dark blue tank top, gray baggy pants and black combat boots, she looked pretty sweet.) Blossom was wearing Brick literally! A hot pink cap, with light blue skinny jeans, and a gray with purple and white diamond patterned sweater. Her hair was red ribboned , picture low pigtails rapped in red ribbon laying on her shoulders, but it was kinda messy. That's pretty much it. (I'll upload the picture later and send each of you guys the link ^ ^).

* * *

><p><strong>Boomer's P.O.V.<strong>

It was like 5 mins since the girls were gone, and my brother's and I were just playing around with the grass until we heard, "Hey! You dweebs over there!" Bubbs yelled at them with an accent and got their full attention. "Who are you calling a dweeb?" Butch yelled back at her. "You obviously." She replied back. He was about to tackle Bubbles and she also was going to tackle him but the reds pulled them back. "We're the Morrows, I'm Nana, the blue one here is Bless, and the quiet one over there is Gloria." She told us with the same accent. "H-hey." The quiet one greeted us with the same kind of accent. She kind of reminded me of Bubbles, where is Bubbles anyway.

"We were going ask you guys to show us around town, we just moved but you seem like bad influences so goodbye." She finished as her sisters and she walked away. "What do you mean bad influences?!" Brick yelled at her, he does not like to be called a bad influence ever. She walked over to him, "Your green eyes brother there tried to mal my sister!" He retaliated and got closer, "What about the blonde freak over there!" They started arguing over and over and Nana turned her hat over so it was like Brick's and then she kissed him, but the even most unexpected thing happened there, he kissed her back and they even hugged into it and deepened the kiss until I pulled them apart. "Dude! Blossom's going to kill you!" I told him, "What's wrong with you!" I finished. "You really are dumb," he started "This is Blossom." He finished.

She started speaking in her normal voice, "Told you guys, great actors." They said highly. "I didn't even recognize you guys," Butch said "Sorry Bubbles." He apologized. "It's alright she replied Bubbly as ever. "Alright, guys let's get this plan into motion!" Not so quiet anymore BC said.

_**(A/N: Plan is still in motion**_**U_^ anyway i hope you like, favorite and review :D Bye)._**


	12. Chapter 11

_**Sorry I've been neglecting my story guys *^* I'm just SOOOOOOO tired.**_

**Bubbles:** Kim! I thought you were dead! *hugs*

**Me:** Hehe no, i'm very much alive. *choke* But i won't be if you keep hugging me!

**Bubbles:** Sorry!

**The rest of the crew:** Kim! Welcome back to the living. We missed you.

**Me: **I missed the story too, just like how i'll miss the way i used to walk. Thank you Bubbles.

**Bubbles: **I said i was sorry!

**Brick:** *smacks* Stop neglecting the story!

**Me:** Ow! Sorry!

**Brick:** *smacks again* Better be

**Me in killer mode:** You know this is my story, i could easily kill you.

**Brick:** *gulp*

**Me back to normal:** But i won't instead i'll make you more vulnerable. Hehe *stares at Blossom

**Blossom:** *sweat drops while blushing* Um...

**Butters and Butchie:** GamerArtGirl a.k.a Kim does not own the PPG!

* * *

><p><strong>Buttercup's P.O.V.<strong>

"I never thought I'd see you like this Butters." Butch told me as we walked to the volcano. "What, she always dresses up like this." Bubbs butted in "Take a look." She pulled out her sky blue phone with Boomer and her as her screensaver and showed Butch countless photos of me a frilly dresses and stuff looking in the mirror. Butch started dying. "Hahahahaha! Butters this is too much!" he took the phone and showed his brothers and they were dying as well. "Hey!" I yelled embarrassed I took Bubbles' phone and smacked all them upside the head and deleted the photos. "Don't say a word to anyone!" I threatened the boys, they nodded with sweat drops.

"Okay guys, were here." Blossom told us. "Okay, you boys go around the base and wait for the signal." Bubbs told the boys in the accent. "What accent is that?" Brick asked. "It's Russian, but we dialed it back so you can hear us. Du gu unsersand?" Blossom finished. "What?" "Do you understand? I told you." She told them. "Okay go!" I yelled at them.

* * *

><p><strong>No One's P.O.V.<strong>

"Alright show time." The girls said with the Russian accent. *knock knock* "Argh! Who is it!" they heard Mojo yelling to get to the door. When he opened it he was surprised the see three girls with gray eyes. **(Forgot to mention they have gray entrancing eyes because of contacts the professor made.)** "Who are you?" he asked. "Were the Morrows, I'm Nana, that's Bless and that's Gloria." Blossom told him. "What do you want, Morrows?" he asked them. "Were new to Townsville and wanted to know if you could give us information about the town." BC told him. "Can we come in?" Bubbs said but was already inside the laboratory.

* * *

><p><strong>Mojo's P.O.V.<strong>

'Who are the girls that are in the lab of Mojo Jojo!' Mojo Jojo thought to himself. **(I know it sounds like No One's P.O.V. but that's because that's how he talks :P).** "Is this the old volcano?" Nana asked. "Yes, three girls my arch nemesis's helped me by getting it to the core of the volcano, when Mojo Jojo thinks about it, I guess those girls are not as bad as Mojo Jojo thinks." Mojo Jojo started "Awww." Bless mumbled. "Then again those retched girls always ruin my plans to take over Townsville!" Mojo Jojo said angrily. "Anyway, we also wanted to know if there are any schools that you'd prefer that we could go to." Gloria mentioned. "Ah, um yes my sons go there, let me find the name," "Um do you have a bathroom?" Nana cut in "Yes it's down stairs to the right." Mojo Jojo finished and left. "THANK YOU!" Nana yelled so he could hear her. 'Lovely Girls' Mojo Jojo thought to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>No One's P.O.V.<strong>

"Okay I'll look around with super speed." Blossom said and left with a blink of an eye then came back. "One of you use x-ray vision will Mojo comes back tap them to stop and wait for me okay?" She finished and left again with a blink of an eye.

* * *

><p>( ) = Blossom <strong>( ) = Bubbles<strong>

It's just quiet down here, "Mhmm mhmm" it must be the girls. But then six arms pulled me back, "Where is the symbol? We've been cramped here FOREVER!" Butch complained. "I'm down here to search for the girls." "Oh, there over here." Boomer pointed to the corner of the room they were knocked out. "Why are they knocked out?" "Because when we untied them they were jumping all over us, Brace tried to kiss Butch until he Falcon Pinch them." Brick finished. *sigh*

**Hehe found the boys, Blossom and the girls. But there something else down here, I'm sure of it. *gasps* ARE THOSE- *tap***

*gasps* "Mojo's back stay here, Brick you'll know the signal when you feel it." I blushed and got closer and closer then seductively *lick* "Wha? My ear?" he blushed. "Cya!" I came back and touched his and my ear and blushed again. "Your lady is bad." Butch laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>No One's P.O.V.<strong>

Blossom was back before Mojo even stepped in. "The school's name is Pokey Oaks Middle School, it's a great big school, that has wonderful extra-curricular activities." Mojo told them. "It sounds awesome!" Gloria yelled then blushed, "Sorry for being so loud." "Hahaha," Mojo laughed it was a nice laugh one we had never heard him do. "It is okay Gloria." He finished. "It's sad that I have to do this to you girls, Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup, you girls are really kind." Mojo said and then trapped them in tubes. _'Girls! Mojo has clones of Princess, Bead and Brace! They have chemical X! Get the boys!' _Blossom touched her ear and the tingling sensation reached Brick.

"Mojo has clones of the Girly-girls over there." Brick told the boys. "Maybe now you'll regret not loving us." The clones were behind the boys and sprayed them with gas. "Sleepy time." C-Princess said as their eyes got heavier and heavier until they were completely closed.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review!~ 3<strong>


	13. Chapter 12

**Princess's P.O.V.**

When I woke up I noticed the girls and I were in tubes and then I notice 3 other tubes near us. It was the Powerpuff Girls and the Rowdyruff Boys! Did they come to save us? I wonder why they did after how stupid we-I mean **I **was acting towards them. I woke up Bead and Brace, they were just as surprised as I was. Then Butch and BC woke up. "Argh! MOJO!" they both yelled waking up the other four. Blossom and Brick were cuddling but when they woke up they instantly tried to move as fa away as possible and they were blushing. What happened to them that has them so flustered? "What's he trying pull here!" Boomer yelled and started banging on the glass. It wouldn't budge. The powered six tried everything, the glass was not going to go anywhere. We had to face it we were stuck here, until Mojo would come out.

Then they came out… "We'll be taking your chemical X, but first we need the girls." C-Bead told them. **(If you want to know how they look like picture the Green Fusion Fall Clones.)** The girls were sucked out the tubes onto tables that restrained their arms and legs, then a ray was shot at them and they screamed in pain. "YOU BASTARDS!" Brick shouted. "Get them out of there!" I yelled "They don't deserve it!" I finished. "But if we eliminate them, then you could have the boys." C-Princess told them. "Not if it means killing them!" Brace pitched in, "We like them, but they were made for each other!" Bead finished. "It's too late I will have control over Townsville and then the world!" Mojo yelled as he walked in. The girls grew green spots letting us know that they had little time left.

* * *

><p><strong>Brick's P.O.V.<strong>

The boys and I kept trying to bust out the tubes but it did not work. What did Mojo do to make these tubes so unbreakable?! Then all of a sudden the machine powered down, there was a small explosion and the ray went in reverse, then some robotic armor with a man inside bust through the door. "So it really was Mojo behind this, huh?" it was the Professor! "Prof! How'd you know?" I asked him. "Little Miss Princess left glitter in my lab near the antidote X. "Hehe." Princess blushed. "What made that explosion?" Butch asked. "Not what, but who." Then a girl our age appeared behind him. "Say hello to my newest Powerpuff Kimberly. "I've been working on her ever since the girls were made." The Prof finished. She had Peach color hair with dark peach eyes, with a purple beanie, pink shirt, light blue overalls, rainbow socks and multi-colored sneakers. I hated to admit it but she looked cuter than Blossom!

* * *

><p><strong>No One's P.O.V.<strong>

The girls looked better already, then Kim broke the machine. "What are you doing!" Butch and Boomer yelled at her. Kim then took the rest of the chemical X and the clones tried to attack her. She turned at them and she didn't even touch them but they exploded as if they were squeezed to the max. Nothing but dust came out them. Kim took the chemical drank some but did not swallow it, she turned to Buttercup who was closer then transferred the chemical X to her mouth to mouth, **(I'm straight btw but this is the fastest way to transfer the X to the girls.)** Kim then did the same for Blossom and Bubbles. After she was done with them they were restored to perfect health, they got up after she untied them. "Stay down, you need to relax before you can use your powers again." Kim told them and they listened. She went to the boys, and just tapped the tubes and they shattered. "WHAT!?" they yelled. "Mojo only made these power proof not tap resistant. Ever thought of that, guys?" Kim told them and she giggled. They blushed she was_ "soooo cute" :P_ she winked at them and that got them flustered. She then released the three girls who caused all of this, they were scared to Kim but she spoke saying, "I'm not going to punish you, but there are six people you should really apologize to," Kim pointed to the girls and guys. "But if you ever make selfish decisions for your own personal comfort, then you will regret it." Kim finished with a death glare. Then she flew to Mojo who was tied up by the Professor. "Mojo I believe you made my counterpart, where is he?" he came out looking non-responsive. "Professor take him back to the lab, we'll be a while." The Professor nodded and left with Kim's counterpart following behind.

"Why do you choose to be bad? You're a good monkey and you know it, we'll leave you at this but when you come to the decision of being good we'll take you in." Kim finished she then took him and flew him up to a light and put him there, then she placed a knife like 4,000 feet away from him, "cut yourself out when you can." Kim said and picked up the three girls without touching them and motioned the guts to get the girls and they flew out.

Some explaining needs to be done and she is going to tell them everything.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review 3 I'll explain everything about who the heck is Kim but, if you guys did not notice she's me. I wanted to put in two new characters because they would be used in other stories, so please no comments about them two ^U^ :D<strong>


	14. Chapter 13

**Bubbles P.O.V.**

"So who are you?" I asked her politely. "I'm Kimberly Utonium, I'm your 5th sister because of Bunny." "Why were you made?" Blossom asked her. "Professor decided that even though he has you three you could use an extra hand, plus I maneuver better than Dynamo, Prof is getting old and Speedy (the squirrel) is in the wilderness as their "Powerpuff" or "Rowdyruff"." Kim finished. "That makes sense." Butch said. "I'm not here to replace you guys, just an extra hand." Kim told them, "If you're wondering yes I have powers and I have every single power you girls have, plus vectors." Kim pointed to her back, then she directed them to shake the air, they all felt her size hands plus two more. "I have eight in total." She finished.

"Why do you talk so formal?" Buttercup asked. "Whatever do you mean?" Kim asked smirking. "Like that! 'Whatever do you mean?'" Boomer mimicked her. "Oh sorry, Professor taught me in the basic English dictionary." Then a ball sky rocketed from the sky, it was no mere ball but a boy. "Hey guys," he greeted. "The name is Keith, I'm your brother, her counterpart and I have every single power your guys have and I can canon ball on anything and I only have 4 vectors." He turned to Kim and told her, "Auch wenn Sie im Grunde mich, aber ein Mädchen, schöne Kim du siehst." (Even though you're basically me but a girl, you look lovely Kim.) he blushed and she replied, "Spasibo, chto ty ne tak uzh plokho sebya." (Thanks, you're not too bad yourself.) she blushed and they just smiled.

"Hehe you flirt Keith." I giggled.

"Do you have a room?" Blossom asked them. "Yup we built one for me in our house and one for Keith in the boy's house when you left with those disguises." Kim told us. "Please treat us well, and we'll try to make friends with everyone." "And no were not dating, yet." Keith told them and glanced at Kim. "Hey don't think because were counterparts don't mean we'll end up together!" Kim blushed and walked away from him. "Fine, fine." He said.

* * *

><p>With that everything was back to normal and the two new mentioned powered kids fit in perfectly and just like that they melted into the lives of the Powerpuff girls and Rowdyruff boys. Most things didn't change, Mojo is still bad now Princess and her two followers found a new girl and they now flirt with Keith, it's a great life they have with exceptional crimes here and there but everything is all good.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Mojo's P.O.V.<strong>

"I will never be good! They deserve this and just wait this they see, what I'll come up with next!" Mojo said final being able to untie himself. Then he started up a machine… "Mwahahahahahaha!" he laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>Blossom's P.O.V.<strong>

It's two months since the incident and they were going to school. When we were walking Kim and Keith stopped moving their ears twitched and looked at each other nervously. "What is it bro?" Butch asked him. Then the feeling was gone, they shrugged it off. "Nothing we thought we heard Mojo laugh." Kim reassured us. "He's gotten even weird that crazy monkey!" Buttercup said. "Well whatever it is must not be that bad." Brick said. "Were almost there Kim I'll race ya to school!" he yelled. "Your so on!" they started running at normal speed then he picked up the pace and…

* * *

><p><strong>Ooooooooooooo~ Cliffy ^ ^ this is the end of the story! I'm thinking of writing a a sequel but i'll only do it if you i can get 3+ reviews. If not then NO sequel! This will tell me you guys a interested and i'll keep writing, but if not then this is it. I'll write other stories but that will be during the weekend so till then. Bye :D Please Review~ <strong>


End file.
